The problem of children and others inadvertently opening containers for various items such as various dangerous drugs has often been discussed. However, comparatively little has been done in providing safety caps and containers resistant to undesired or accidental opening.
Such structures as are known for this purpose are considered to be disadvantageous from a commercial standpoint for any one of a variety of different reasons. It is considered that such structures are comparatively difficult to manufacture at a nominal cost using present relatively high speed inexpensive injection molding techniques because of their construction. It is also considered that such structures are disadvantageous because they do not tend to adequately seal a container and because they normally are constructed in such a manner that they may trap dirt and other contaminates. With certain materials, such as some drugs, the danger of air contact such as might cause contamination or deterioration must be minimized to the greatest reasonable possible extent.